Rien ne va plus
by Lelouchka
Summary: Une crise, une dispute, un pétage de plombs, le dénis, la tension, le mensonge, les tourments, en bref, la guerre. OS SB/RL sur leur couple pendant la guerre, se passe juste avant le meurtre de Lily et James
1. Chapter 1

_**Rogue dit à Remus (qui est en fait Sirius sous polynectar)**_

« Tu es revenu Lupin. Ce que je te fais est meilleur que ce que le cabot te fait pour que tu reviennes me voir ? Je recommencerai bien avec plaisir, mais là je suis attendu. Bye Lupin ! Pense à moi quand tu jouiras. »

Il transplane directement après.

_**Plus tard, Sirius raconte ça à Remus. **_

« Voilà ce que m'a dit ce serpent, ce fils de scroutt Moony ! Tu rends compte ? »

« C'est un Serpentard Sirius, il ment comme il respire » Répondit Remus d'un ton posé, mais on pouvait voir un léger tressaillement au coin de sa bouche.

Après un lourd silence, Sirius demanda,

« Est-ce que c'est vrai Moony ? »

Le concerné eut un rire sans joie,

« Voyons Sirius, c'est ridicule, tu ne vas pas… »

« C'EST VRAI OU PAS ? »

« Pourquoi tu me poses la question ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? »

« N'élude pas la question et réponds moi ! »

« Ne viens tu pas d'éluder ma question Sirius ? Tu sais la vraie question ce n'est pas de savoir si j'ai vraiment couché avec Severus, mais pourquoi tu as plus tendance à le croire lui que moi ? Me fais-tu confiance Sirius ? Me fais tu seulement encore confiance Sirius ? A ta place je n'aurai jamais cru Snape, même si cela s'avérait vrai. »

« PARCE QUE C'EST VRAI ? Tu as couché avec ce bâtard graisseux ? C'est pas possible ! »

« Si c'était le cas, ce n'est seulement de ma faute Sirius ! Tu as vu comment va notre couple ? Severus s'est trouvé au bon endroit au bon moment quand j'avais envie de sexe, quand j'avais envie de m'échapper de cette vie. Tu n'étais pas là Sirius. »

« Tu as donc vraiment couché avec Snivellus ? »

« Que tu ais tant besoin de savoir la réponse et de me poser la question revient à dire que tu fais plus confiance à Snape qu'à moi ? Toi aussi tu me prends pour un Mangemort ? »

« ET POURQUOI PAS ? Tu couches bien avec l'un d'entre eux… ! »

« Ecoute Sirius, les problèmes viennent de toi, si tu me faisais plus confiance, si tu était plus là pour moi je ne serai jamais allé voir ailleurs. »

« Tu n'es pas le seul qui a des problèmes Moony ! Moi aussi j'en ai, des plus importants sans doute ! »

« Plus importants parce qu'ils concernent James ? Bien sûr je ne suis pas au courant. James aussi me prend pour un Mangemort ? Sympa les amis ! Tu n'as plus confiance en moi Sirius, sinon tu m'aurais parlé des problèmes de James. En fait la base de nos problèmes c'est la confiance ou plutôt TON manque de confiance envers moi ! »

« PARLONS EN DE TA CONFIANCE ! Tu ne parles plus, ni des tes problèmes, ni de ton job, ni des missions dangereuses que Dumbledore te confie, ni du fait que tu traînes dans des endroits peu recommandables avec des gens peu fréquentables ! Tu te fais même draguer par Snivellus ! Et pire, tu ACCEPTES SES AVANCES ! Si tu étais bien avec moi, si tu m'aimais vraiment tu n'irais pas te faire baiser par Snivellus. Je ne suis jamais allé voir ailleurs Remus ! Je te suis resté fidèle parce que je t'aime par Merlin ! »

« Mes problèmes viennent de toi et de l'Ordre qui ne me fait plus confiance ! J'ai de moins en moins de missions et toi de plus en plus. ILS ME CRAIGENT TOUS ! Ils croient que je suis le traître tout ça parce que je suis un loup-garou ! Mais JE N'AI PAS CHOISIS ! Tant que ce n'était que les membres de l'Ordre d'accord, je l'acceptais, ils ne me connaissent pas autant que toi ! Mais maintenant que même les personnes que j'aime le croient ! CA ME DONNE ENVIE DE GERBER ! Ca me répugne ! Vos promesses d'amitié et de confiance ça ne comptait pour rien ? Moi je ne les ais pas les oubliés ! «

« Tu es beau à parler de promesses ! Tu as bien oublié celles qu'on s'est faites lors de note mariage non officiel ! »

« CE N'EST PAS LA MEME CHOSE ! »

« ET EN QUOI ? »

« C'EST DE TA FAUTE SIRIUS ! Je t'aime et je ne supporte pas que quelque chose aille mal entre nous ! »

« TU M'AIMES ? Rugit Sirius. Tu as de drôles de façon de me le montrer ! Je n'en reviens pas à quel point tu peux être hypocrite, UN MENTEUR, UN LACHE, UN… UN… M-»

« Un quoi Sirius ? Dis le, tu seras soulagé après ! » Grogna Remus

« UN MONSTRE REMUS ! Tu m'as détruit par Merlin ! »

« TU Y AS TA PART DE RESPONSABILITES SIRIUS ! Ne me mets pas tout sur le dos ! Cette foutue guerre nous a entraîner dans un spirale destructrice ! Regarde nous ! Je n'en veux plus Sirius. »

« Tu préfères fuir, c'est bien ce que je disais tu es lâche. James compte sur nous ! »

« Tu préfère James à moi ? Et je suis un monstre aussi non ? Tu te répètes ! »

« Tu es un salop Remus, un connard, une enflure, une catin, ce que tu as fait est MONSTRUEUX ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point tu me fais souffrir ! Je t'aime Remus, mais je ne pourrai pas continuer après ce que tu as fait ! C'est abject ! »

« Tu m'aimes mais tu ne me fais pas confiance ? On n'a pas la même définition de l'amour ! »

« TU OSES DIRE CA ? Tu ressens pareil que moi ! CASSE TOI REMUS ! BARRE TOI ! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ! » S'écria Sirius, le visage ravagé de larmes  
>« Puisque s'est demandé si gentiment… Je ne fais pas ça pour te faire plaisir Sirius, je pars de mon plein gré et je ne reviendrai pas tant que tu ne te seras pas remis en question et que tu ne me verras plus comme un monstre »<br>Remus avait conservé un visage impassible, la voix calme et posée, ce qui énervait encore plus, c'est comme s'il s'en foutait.

« Je vais mal Moony, à cause de toi, pourtant je t'aime. Pourquoi tu me fais souffrir comme ça ? »

« Peut-être que je ne t'aime plus. »

« Tu es immonde, je te hais ! PUTAIN MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU ME DIS ? Tu es un monstre. »

« Oui je suis un monstre Sirius, mais je te croyais au dessus de ça, mais en fait non. Le côté Black qui ressort peut-être. Tu es comme eux en fait ! C'est peut-être même toi le traître ! » Cria Remus avant de prendre sa valise et de commencer à sortir.

Sirius poussa un horrible hurlement de rage, pris le vase à côté de lui et le lança avec force sur Remus qui réussit presque à l'éviter, seul quelques éclats lui avaient entaillés la joue.

« Et maintenant la violence ! Tu es vraiment un Black Sirius ! Tu me répugnes. »

Le jeu d'échec fusa ainsi qu'un autre cri, plus effrayant que le premier. Sirius se précipita sur le seuil de la porte continuant à crier pour que Remus l'entende. (Le périmètre était sécurisé et interdisait le transplanage)

« C'EST VRAIMENT BAS CA REMUS ! TU N'AS PAS DE CŒUR, CA NE TOUCHE MEME PAS ! TU N'ES QU'UNE BETE. JE TE HAIS ! C'EST CA ! CASSE TOI ! VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! VA TE FAIRE BAISER PAR SNIVELLUS ! C'EST DE TA FAUTE SALE MONSTRE ! » Acheva Sirius dans un sanglot avant de se remettre à pleurer à grands flots, l'appelant, s'excusant, regrettant ses paroles. Il murmura, « Excuse moi Moony, je t'aime, je t'en prie, reviens, reviens… Je ne suis plus rien, reviens je t'en supplie» Le reste finit dans les larmes et dans des cris de désespoir.

Dans l'appartement, les pièces d'échec continuaient à tourner par terre, un bout de parchemin à côté, sur lequel il était marqué « On est seulement des pions dans cette guerre, et les pions sont les premiers à souffrir »


	2. Premier jour

Cela faisait déjà deux jours que Sirius et Remus avait rompu de la plus violente des manières qui soit. Deux jours atroces, deux jours interminables, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Sirius avait passé le premier jour dans un état de folie pure. Il avait détruit l'appartement, puis l'avait refait et à nouveau l'avait détruit de rage. Il frappait les murs et tous les meubles qu'il voyait, jusqu'au sang. Il ne sait plus combien de temps il a fait ça. Mais suffisamment pour s'effondrer de fatigue, en pleurs et en sang. Il faisait peur à voir, les yeux injectés de sang et rouges à cause des larmes versées, les mains en sang, le teint blafard, les yeux sombres, sans fond. Léannia était passé le voir, elle avait juste passé sa tête par la porte, mais Sirius la lui claqua sans ménagement. Elle eut juste le temps de le voir, effrayé par son état elle resta plusieurs minutes sans bouger. Ce premier jour il n'avait pas mangé, juste bu tout l'alcool de l'appartement, et ça en faisait beaucoup. Il hurlait à la mort, il se transforma en chien plusieurs fois, pour mieux détruire. Il finit par s'effondrer en plein milieu du salon, tombant au milieu des morceaux de verre du miroir cassé. Il avait fait plusieurs tentatives pour sortir de l'appartement afin de tuer Snivellus, mais n'avait pas réussi, de peur de devoir tuer Remus aussi.

Remus avait passé le premier jour vacillant entre deux états, la rage et la culpabilité. C'était d'abord la rage qui avait pris le pas. Dès qu'il est sorti de l'immeuble il a transplané, sans réellement savoir où il allait atterrir, le risque d'être désartibulé ne lui effleura en aucun cas l'esprit. Il avait atterrit dans la Cabane Hurlante. Et il s'en était donné à cœur joie, jamais la cabane n'avait aussi bien porté son nom. Lui se blessa à force de frapper tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Puis il s'était calmé, après quelques minutes de sommeil, c'est les pleurs qui l'ont gagné. La tristesse aussi. Il n'était qu'un con, quelle idée de coucher avec Severus, une putain d'idée de merde. Il passa un long moment plongé dans ses souvenirs, les moments merveilleux qu'il avait partagé avec Sirius. Il pleurait dès qu'il se remémorait quelque chose. Tout était de sa faute, encore une fois. Puis c'est à nouveau la rage qui l'envahit. Une colère envers ses amis, qui le croyait capable d'être le traître, à cause de son statut de loup-garou. Certes la plupart de ces congénères rejoignaient le clan de Voldemort., mais quand même. La colère de savoir que même Sirius avait des doutes sur son intégrité. Puis après avoir incendié ces amis un à un, c'est la tristesse qui vint, et avec elle les pleurs incessants.


	3. Le deuxième jour

Le deuxième jour, les deux anciens amants se réveillèrent dans un état lamentable.

Sirius dès qu'il fut réveiller, mis un petit moment à comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé. Quand il eut compris il se mit à pleurer. Quand ce fut fini il se leva comme un automate. Alla dans la cuisine faire du café, pris la brioche qu'il tartina de confiture. Alla ouvrir la fenêtre au hibou qui apportait le journal. Comme si c'était une journée normale. Mais non, Sirius réalisa que non, cette journée ne pourrait jamais être normale. Il manquait tellement de choses et surtout une personne manquait. Il n'y avait pas Remus qui croquait un bout dans sa tartine, qui se faisait un thé mais qui lui apportait quand même sa tasse de café en l'embrassant avant de mettre un sachet dans son eau bouillante. Sirius n'entend pas le craquement de la tablette de chocolat, le petit déjeuner de Remus. Il n'y a personne à côté de lui en train d'essayer de lire le journal derrière son épaule, alors que Sirius déteste ça. Personne ne pose sa tête sur son épaule. Sirius décida qu'il ne tolérait pas cela, il ne pouvait pas vivre comme ça. Décidé, il se leva prit une douche, s'habilla et sortit en claquant la porte. Il allait le retrouver, coûte que coûte, pour le revoir, pour s'expliquer, pour se faire pardonner. Il était près à tout accepter pour qu'il lui revienne. Il décida qu'il irait d'abord à la Cabane Hurlante, chez Léannia, _il ne serait pas aller chez James et Lily, sachant la dangerosité de leur situation_, puis qu'il se promènerai dans Londres, dans les endroits qu'ils aimaient bien. Il espérer tellement le retrouver. _Je l'aime putain de merde._

Dès que Remus se réveilla, il se crut revenu deux ans en arrière, avant que la réalité viennent le frapper de plein fouet. Il ne pleura pas. Il se leva transplana devant Léannia, où il espérait avoir des fringues. Quand il arriva, Léannia allait sortir, quand elle vit arriver elle courut vers lui et lui mit son manteau sur les épaules, pour cacher la misère. Elle l'emmena dans son appartement, le mit dans la salle de bain avec des changes, ferma la porte et prépara du thé. Remus le but d'une traite dès qu'il fut propre et habillé. Il ne parlait pas. Il la remercia d'un mouvement de tête et sortit. Il s'assit dans un parc, le premier qu'il trouva, s'il était resté une seconde de plus chez Léannia il aurait vu Sirius. Remus ne pleure toujours pas. Mais il sent le manque, Sirius lui manque tellement. Il voulait le revoir, il voulait s'expliquer et s'excuser. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait toujours, qu'il avait couché avec Rogue par désespoir, mais qu'il n'était qu'à lui. Il se leva à nouveau et décida d'aller dans leur, _son_ appartement. Il marcha deux heures pour arriver à Soho, il sonna, mais personne ne répondit. Il n'osait pas rentrer avec ses clefs. Il monta quand même jusqu'à devant la porte, il pleuvait dehors, il écouta à la porte mais il n'y avait pas de bruit. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était fermé à clé. Remus, devant cette porte fermée réalisa que c'était une idée stupide. Il descendit en courant, pour fuir, aller le plus loin possible de cet endroit qui fait trop mal au cœur. Il courut jusqu'à quitter le quartier. Puis il courut dans l'autre sens, il n'allait pas se dégonfler. Il s'assit sur le perron, trempé de pluie et de sueur, et attendit. Il était 14h et il ne sait plus quand il c'est endormi.


	4. Et quand vint le troisième jour

Le troisième jour fut paradoxal.

À deux heures du matin Remus dormait toujours devant la porte et Sirius était sur le chemin du retour, la pluie se mêlant à ses larmes. Alors qu'il approchait de sa porte, Remus se réveilla frigorifié. Il entendit un bruit métallique, comme des clés qui tombent. Il leva la tête, n'osant y croire. Sirius était dans le même état que lui. Ils se regardaient, comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. N'osant pas sourire ou tendre la main. Ils ne parlèrent pas, mais au bout d'un moment Remus se leva et se décala. Sirius ouvrit la porte et prit la main de Remus pour l'emmener chez eux. Ils montèrent les marches, toujours en silence, pareil quand ils entrèrent dans l'appartement. Ils ne se regardaient même plus, ils ne voulaient pas que l'autre voit leurs larmes. Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position. Puis Sirius s'avança d'un pas. Remus releva la tête pour croiser les yeux mouillés de Sirius. Remus se jeta dans ses bras, oubliant toute fierté, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, Sirius le rejoint rapidement. Ils se caressaient et s'embrasser sans aucune retenue, mais avec une grande tendresse.

« Je t'aime, je suis désolée, je n'aime que toi. Pardonne moi. Je suis un con. »

« Je t'aime à mourir Remus. Je suis un putain d'idiot, je en suis qu'à toi. Excuse moi. »

Ce furent les seules paroles prononcés ce matin là. Ils firent l'amour avec passion et tendresse, ils pleuraient par moment. Après l'acte, ils étaient nus sur le canapé, allongés l'un sur l'autre.

« Je t'aime Moony. »

« A partir d'aujourd'hui, plus rien ne pourra nous séparer. »

« On restera toujours ensemble. Je ne peux aimer que toi. »

« Il faut retenir la date. Ce 31 octobre 1981 est un jour merveilleux. »

« Un jour unique que ce 31 octobre. »

Ils allèrent voir Léannia pour la rassurer, passèrent une bonne heure avec elle. Ils se séparèrent vers 15h, Sirius avait des courses à faire et Remus devait rendre un livre à la bibliothèque, il sera rentré bien avant son amant. Il aura préparé un excellent repas avec un excellent vin. Et il aura attendu, attendu toute la nuit, seul avec un merveilleux repas prêt à être manger. À partir de ce jour là, il resta seul, et ce pendant trop longtemps.


End file.
